


Kisses for a Doll

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He never knew that a false body could be so smooth, so like the smoothness of real flesh that he pondered whether or not the artist of this mold was an imitation of God or the real thing.





	Kisses for a Doll

He never knew that a false body could be so smooth, so like the smoothness of real flesh that he pondered whether or not the artist of this mold was an imitation of God or the real thing.

Kikyo moved underneath his hands, inviting his touches. He swooped down and sucked on her collarbone. He started to wonder, could she really feel this?

Her unwavering eyes stared at the dank floor with chronic placidity. He would continue to question her role in this interlude; only he was somewhat relieved that she was somewhat responsive by the way her cracked lips slightly shaped into that frightening smile.

He couldn’t help smile too, weak from the contagion of her presence. She arched to his touch, and her eyelids preventing him from truly seeing her truth, though it really mattered little to him. She was here, slowly filling the ache that bubbled in his dark heart, and she was tainted like he wanted her.

“You are not so pure,” he jested, absorbing the carnal screams of his loins by pinning her down and landing his lips on hers.

She laughed darkly in his mouth. It wasn’t just a kiss. The vibrations her audible amusement caused were reflections of her capricious and unnatural obsession of him.

Meeting him evenly, she responded stealing his wetness when she had none of her own. He opened his violet eyes for a moment, catching a glimpse of that spiteful smirk of hers before consuming it in a groan.

Teasingly, she stroked his foreign hands bustling in her kimono. Yet, she became bored with him quickly, severing the kiss that became the harbinger of their growing, yet murky alliance.

She met his gaze with the same vengeful resolve that she had always carried. He shivered. She kissed him lightly momentarily subduing his unease.

Her eyes seemed to tell him that she thought he was too weak.

“And you, are not so evil, Naraku,” she challenged.

He gripped the back of her neck roughly by her hair. She seemed only startled briefly, but then her usual complacent expression molded into place. He knew he could dig his nails into her, rip her hair out if he wanted to, but she would feel no pain. She would probably laugh at him and call him pathetic, that whatever he would do to her, in love or anger, would never be rewarded with real reactions or emotions.

He moved closer to her once again, determined that this kiss would be the kiss to stir her. He had thought that about all the other kisses.  
But he wanted more than anything to prove her wrong.  



End file.
